YUNHO AND JAJEJOONG, THE AFTER STORY
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: CHAPTER 1/3 Rating : T to ? , Pair : YunJae involved Character : DB5K, Yunho Family, Jaejoong Family, and ? , Genre: ? Summary : 57 tahun setelah 'aku' dilahirkan, 42 tahun setelah 'pertemuan' , 40 tahun sejak 'kebersaman', 34 tahun setelah 'perpisahan' . Apa yang kau harapkan? Still the introduction! HAPPY READING! YUNJAE IS REAL AND ALWAYS REAL!
1. Chapter 1

YUNHO AND JAEJOONG, THE AFTER STORY

Status : TEASER

Rating : Maunya Apa? :D

Pair : Clue : YunJae involved , Selanjutnya, heemm siapa ya? :D

Character : DB5K, Yunho Family, Jaejoong Family

Genre : Apa Yah? Baca aja dulu dan kira-kira by RCL! ^^

Disclaimer : DBSK milik Tuhan, DBSK dipuja Cassiopeia, YJ milik YJshipper, dan Changmin milik author *eh*

Summary : 57 tahun setelah 'aku' dilahirkan, 42 tahun setelah 'pertemuan' , 40 tahun sejak 'kebersamaan', 34 tahun setelah 'perpisahan' . Apa yang kau harapkan?

* * *

_Seoul, Januari 2043_

"Hey kau tidak sopan! Perhatikan langkahmu! Kau menginjak kakiku."

"Oh maaf tuan. Aku sengaja melakukannya… Hahahahhhahha"

Anak zaman ini. Sungguh, keterlaluan!

* * *

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju rumah pribadiku yang jauh dari keramaian. Inilah hidupku sekarang. 40 tahun sudah berlalu dan seluruh sorot panggung seakan telah layu tergerus oleh waktu.

Sekarang, tinggal hari-hari tuaku memeluk diriku. Sendiri… Iya kau tak salah, sendiri.

* * *

Terkadang aku menyesal aku tidak melanjutkan sekolahku. Tapi terkadang aku berfikir. Kalau aku tetap bersekolah, akankah hidupku seperti ini?

* * *

Aku meletakkan bunga di atas nisan.

Jung YunHee

Aku ingat aku pernah menikahi wanita ini. Tetapi sekarang, dia pergi. Meninggalkanku sendirian, jauh pergi entah ke alam mana. Seakan masih segar dalam ingatanku keinginanku waktu itu

_'Aku harus menikahi marga Jung'_

* * *

"Jae, Jaejoong?"

Oh Tuhan, jangan lagi….

"Hey tunggu! Kau Jaejoong kan?!"

Sontak aku berlari dengan cepat. Tapi apalah daya? Sekarang kaki ini sudah berusia 57 tahun. Aku sudah tidak se-kuat hari-hari itu lagi.

"Jaejoong kumohon tunggu!"

Dan mirisnya, dia tidak pernah berubah. Fisiknya, ketahanannya masih seperti dulu. Seperti seakan usia hanyalah angka-angka kosong.

* * *

"Pergilah kumohon. Kau sudah bahagia dengan hidupmu kan? Jangan libatkan aku dalam hidupmu."

Dengan susah payah, kutahan air mata ini agar tidak lepas begitu saja.

"Dengar. Dengarkan aku kumohon" Manusia dihadapanku ini berkata dengan memelas.

"Yeobo…."

Bisa kudengar suara lirih bergumam dari balik punggungku seakan membalas ucapan manusia di hadapanku.

* * *

"Kalau aku harus mengulang seluruh hidupku, atau kalau aku adalah orang lain, akankah kau memilihku, Kim Jaejoong?"

* * *

I'M BACK! *Dancing Mirotic*

HUAHAHAHHA~~~ Mian, lagi gak dapet ide pas mau lanjutin Breath As One, jadi malah kepikiran ini. Seperti biasa, here comes the TEASER!

*Dancing Wrong Number*

TERIMA KASIH SEKALI YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA LOH BUAT YANG SUDAH COMMENT DI BECAUSE OF MONSTER INC :

Lawliet Jung, Guest, violin diaz, Rhein-Tang BaekRen, cassieyunjae, Gentha Rezhkiy, okoyunjae, DadjoePranatha, rainikaliv, XXJia1993 EvilmagnaeMin, thepaendeo, kurryoidiamond, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Milia Schiver, aku suka ff, redyna90, Kira is Choi, Dabin Naepoppo, putryboO cassieyunjae, ndapaw, shifayunjaeshipper, KID, cottoncandyme,

MAKASIH LOH! *bowed*

Oh iya yang bingung sama 'istri kekasihnya' di Because of Monster Inc, itu maksudnya istri (dicoret) kekasihnya. Ngerti gak? Maaf pas masuk ffn yang seperti itu tak bisa dibaca. Heheheheh

Oh iya, fanfic ini gak mesti angst loh... Aku sudah kepikiran akhirannya, cuman bisa berubah-ubah tergantung tebakan kalian, dan mungkin saran kalian juga. Oh iya, maaf kalo ternyata fanfic ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Aku sedang pusing jadi agak alay ceritanya...

Pairing bisa tambah, cerita bisa tidak seperti yang kalian ekspektasikan di teaser, semuanya masih misteri... *benerin topi sherlock* :P

Jangan lupa RCL ya! Oh iya bantu doakan aku dapet Universitas yang terbaik! :D

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu minna~~~ *bowed*


	2. How all of these started

Yunho dan Jaejoong

Sebuah kisah cinta

YUNHO P.O.V

Aku bertemu dengannya 15 tahun yang lalu, aku ingat sekali saat itu Februari 2001. Beberapa hari setelah hari ulang tahunku. Dan bagaimana aku bisa lupa wajah putih bersih, mata bulat bening, rambut yang lurus, dan senyum manis yang menawan itu?

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, malam itu, saat kembali ke tempat aku berteduh di bawah stasiun, aku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Seakan seluruh sudut pandangku dihantui oleh bayang wajahnya, ekspresi malu-malunya… Aku merasa hampir gila saat itu. Bahkan, angin dingin malam bercampur dengan angin musim salju yang belum surut seakan membuatku mati rasa.

Saat itu, aku berdoa….

"Ya Tuhan, aku tau. Aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna. Aku berterima kasih karena hari ini kau mempertemukan aku dengan seseorang yang sangat indah. Tuhan aku tau ini salah, aku tidak layak, dan aku adalah pendosa. Aku tidak tahu Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apapun. Aku datang, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah ini rasa cinta, ataukah sebuah hawa nafsu setan yang berbisik bersama angin dingin musim salju yang masih berderu.

Tuhan, aku tidak suci. Aku bahkan telah melawan perintah-Mu dengan melawan ayahku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu Tuhan, sungguh. Tapi hati ini berdebar, darahku tak lagi membeku seperti hari-hari kemarin. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh pembuluh darahku menghangat, dan aku tahu pasti penyebabnya. Manusia itu.

Dia cantik sekali Tuhan. Seakan separuh nafas ini dibawanya pergi saat dia memutuskan melangkah lagi meninggalkan aku. Terima kasih karena dia pernah ada di sini, di dalam kenangan dalam kepalaku ini. Kalau aku tak diijinkan untuk bersamanya, ijinkan aku melindunginya, ijinkan aku menjadi belahan jiwanya kasih. Amin."

Ya. Aku tau… Aku tau aku bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna, bukanlah seseorang dengan kuasa, dan aku ini bukan Tuhan. Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai lelaki ini.

Orang yang bahkan tidak kuketahui ada di mana sekarang, dan lebih parah, tidak kuketahui namanya….

* * *

JAEJOONG P.O.V

Caranya berdiri di depanku dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ahh…. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa saat itu?

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki suatu kenangan indah dari aku lahir sampai hari itu.

Sejak lama, aku sadar, sungguh sadar, ada yang salah dengan diriku. Ada yang tidak sesuai dengan norma. Tetapi sejak dunia ini seakan membenciku, aku tak memperdulikan itu. Aku menganggap bahwa ini tidak salah. Ya, mana ada yang salah dengan tertarik dengan orang lain, kan? Yap, tapi ini salah. Karena dengan sesama jenis ku sendiri.

Wajahnya, sangat kecil, aku masih ingat seluruh detail-nya dengan baik. Dia sangat kuat, jelas jauh lebih kuat daripada aku, aku yang selalu jadi bahan hinaan dan ejekan karena wajahku, bentuk tubuhku, dan kemampuan fisiku.

Ada sebuah kelembutan, ketegaran, kekuatan, dan kesungguhan yang terpancar dari dalam hatinya ke matanya sepersekian detik saat aku bertemu dengannya itu. Ya. Aku tak bisa lupa detailnya sama sekali.

Entah mengapa, hatiku tiba-tiba menghangat, dan aku, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi, tidak, aku ingin dilindunginya dan menjadi sosok penolong yang baik untuknya.

Hai pangeranku, apakah kau mendengarkanku?

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

Jung Yunho melangkah dengan perut yang berbunyi dengan keras.

'Astaga perut… Ayolah. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan lagi.'

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 waktu setempat dan bukanlah sebuah rahasia jika seorang trainee tidak memiliki uang untuk melanjutkan hidup dan dalam kondisi seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baru untuk Yunho. Tetapi dinginnya udara hari itu benar-benar menusuk-nusuk tulangnya dan perutnya yang lapar tidaklah membuat semuanya lebih baik.

BRUK!

"OMO! Gwenchana?"

Tubuh Yunho hampir saja jatuh saat seseorang menangkapnya dengan sigap. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya keduanya nyaris jatuh karena si 'penopang' ini tidaklah jauh lebih kuat daripada Yunho sendiri.

"Gwen…" Yunho tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena pandangannya yang mengabur dan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berputar begitu cepat.

"Astaga kau demam! Ayo ke tempatku!"

Kalimat itulah yang masih dapat Yunho tangkap karena setelahnya, semuanya berubah menjadi begitu gelap.

* * *

"Ngghh…"

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah. Aku cemas sekali…."

Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Inikah berkat, atau tragedi? Saat ini di depan matanya, sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, terduduk seseorang yang telah dia anggap sebagai malaikatnya.

Yunho hanya sanggup menggangguk perlahan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak begitu memungkinkan dan jantungnya yang berdebar dengan keras.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Kim Jaejoong. Oh iya sebentar, biar kuperiksa suhu tubuhmu."

Jaejoong bergerak mendekat dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka, dan tak ayal, membuat jantung Yunho kian memburu.

"Hee… HEY!" Yunho hanya mampu memekik tertahan dan ia takut sekali debar jantungnya dapat terdengar oleh Jaejoong. Dia sungguh malu jika Jaejoong mendapatinya seperti ini. Tidak. Dia tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Dia terus meyakinkan dirinya begitu.

"Syukurlah… Sudah lebih baik. Ketika tadi aku menemukanmu di jalan, suhu tubuhmu seperti bara api, dan jujur saja aku takut sekali. Tetapi sekarang sudah membaik dan aku senang. Oh iya, kita sudah bertemu beberapa hari lalu, dan aku belum sempat berterima kasih. Terima kasih ya. Aku senang kau melindungiku waktu itu." Jaejoong tersenyum.

Hati Yunho berdebar, lagi.

'_Andwee. Kau normal Jung Yunho-ssi.'_

"Namamu siapa?"

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum melihat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Namaku Jung Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kim Jaejoong-ssi."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku masih muda kok. Panggil Jae saja bagaimana?"

"Ahh.. Nde. Jae."

"Itu terdengar jauh lebih baik. Kau tinggal di mana Yunho-ah?"

"Aa.. Aku tinggal di mana saja. Di bawah halte, di stasiun, di mana saja aku bisa tidur."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"Astaga, mengapa seperti itu?! Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku seorang trainee Jae. Dan… Dan… Ah, ceritanya panjang. Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa bahkan satu kamar flat. Jadi yah, begitulah."

"Kau trainee di mana? Aku juga seorang trainee di SM entertainment."

"OMO?! Benarkah?!" Yunho berteriak sedikit tertahan.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap, seperti anak kecil yang lucu sekali.

"Ya benar. Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal? Di sini saja tinggal bersamaku bagaimana? Tapi maaf, hanya sebuah kamar kecil ini yang bisa ku sewa. Masalah makanan, dengan uang seadanya, aku hanya mampu membua,"

"Benarkah?! Aku boleh tinggal di sini?!"

Jaejoong tersenyum seperti anak kecil, lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau."

Refleks Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

"Terima kasih banyak Jae. Aku sangat sangat menghargainya. Kau boleh menyuruhku apa saja."

Jaejoong tertawa.

"Permintaan pertamaku sederhana kok. Bisa tolong lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku sedikit merasa sesak."

Yunho terkesiap.

"O… Ohh.. Tentu…"

"Gomawo Jae…"

Dan Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang tercetak jelas tulus dan murni. Hati Yunho kembali berdebar.

'_Oh ayolah Yunho… Kau normal. Dia hanya akan menjadi calon sahabatmu.'_

* * *

Yunho menghela nafas setelah sekian kalinya. Dia sudah berlatih koreografi yang sama selama berbulan-bulan tetapi tetap saja grup nya dan Jaejoong, 4 seasons tidak membuahkan hasil yang berarti, menurut pihak agensi-nya. Ya. Kalian tidak salah baca. Jaejoong bersama Yunho dalam sebuah grup. Kebetulan? Takdir? Atau cinta? Entahlah. Siapa yang tau.

"Yunho kau kenapa?" Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho menghela nafas setelah sekian kalinya akhirnya tak kuasa menahan rasa iba nya. Beberapa spekulasi telah muncul dalam kepalanya namun ia menolak untuk mempercayainya. Dia menunggu Yunho sendiri yang menceritakannya kepadanya.

"Ani, hyung..." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil. Perbedaan usia yang hanya beberapa saat saja memang sangat disorot di Korea. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dipanggil begitu, namun seberapa kuatnya pun ia menegaskan pada Yunho, Yunho tak mau mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Kau tau Yunho, menunggumu berbicara akan hampir sama dengan menunggu manusia berhenti berbuat dosa." Jaejoong tertawa ringan dan Yunho bergeming.

"Kajja... Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras hari ini."

Hening. Yunho masih bergeming.

"Ayo..." Jaejoong menarik paksa tangan Yunho dan Yunho tak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil barang-barangnya dan mengikuti tarikan Jaejoong di lengannya.

* * *

Keduanya hanya berjalan dalam diam. Yunho dalam pikirannya sendiri, sementara Jaejoong berusaha memikirkan sesuatu untuk dapat mencairkan suasana.

Yunho masih saja berjalan saat tiba-tiba lengan Jaejoong -yang entah mengapa tanpa sadar masih terus bersatu dengan lengannya- memaksanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali." Jaejoong bergumam kecil.

Yunho memandangi pemandangan di sekitarnya. Waktu tengah malam bukanlah waktu ramai untuk daerah Sungai Han dan itu tentu saja malah membuatnya merasa jauh lebih relaks.

"Ini... Minumlah..." Jaejoong yang baru saja kembali dari belakang punggung Yunho menyodorkan sebuah gelas kertas dengan asap mengebul dari atasnya.

"Kau lihat air itu Yunho?" Jaejoong angkat bicara setelah cukup lama tercipta keheningan.

"Nde. Wae hyung?"

"Air mengalami proses yang panjang untuk menjadi seperti dirinya di sungai saat ini Yunho. Dia harus mengalir ke sana kemari, mengalami perubahan bentuk satu ke yang lainnya sampai pada akhirnya nantinya, dia akan digunakan untuk berbagai keperluan dan sumber kehidupan di dunia ini..."

Yunho memandang jauh ke areal sungai itu. Berusaha menelaah akan kemana Jaejoong membawa pembicaraan ini.

"Mungkin perjuangannya terkesan sia-sia di mata mahkluk lain Yunho. Tetapi lihatlah, dengarlah... Riak suara itu, tarian indahnya yang meliuk-liuk ke sana kemari."

"A.. Aku tidak mengerti hyung."

"Dengar Yunho. Bernyanyi, menari, bukan hanya tentang berguna atau tidak, menghibur atau tidak bagi orang lain. Bernyanyi dan menari adalah juga tentang menikmati hidup, berbicara kepada dunia melalui untaian kata demi kata, dan gerakan demi gerakan tubuh kita. Agensi kita boleh berbicara apa saja tentang grup 4 seasons dan membubarkannya begitu saja Yunho-ku. Tapi kau tidak boleh patah semangat. Kau tidak boleh merasa lelah bernyanyi dan menari. Ingatlah akan jalan yang sudah kau dan aku tempuh sejauh ini. Lihatlah air itu Yun. Dia tidak pernah tau kapan dia akan dipakai, atau kembali berubah bentuk. Tetapi dia tau satu hal : dia menikmati keadaannya saat ini dan tetap mengekspresikan kebahagiannya..."

"A... Arasso hyung..."

Mata Yunho menatap kembali ke dalam kedua bola mata Jaejoong, dan hatinya berdegup sedemikian keras lagi.

_'Oh Tuhan. Kumohon tolong aku...'_

* * *

"Jae-hyung, kau sudah dengar?! Kata mereka kita akan segera debut bersama 3 member lain!"

========================================= TBC =====================================================

ANNEYONGG!

MAAF TEASER NYA LAMA BANGET BARU DIREALISASIKAN.

Setelah pergulatan batin yang panjang dan tugas yang terus menerus menumpuk *beban kelas 3 SMA*, author memutuskan untuk membagi cerita ini menjadi 3 part. Part dulu, 'sekarang', dan_ 'the after story'_ itu sendiri supaya ceritanya tidak terkesan terburu-buru dan mengganjal.

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK 9 READERS YANG LANGSUNG REVIEW LOH! *bowed*

Saranghaeee~~~ :*

Author gak janji kapan bisa lanjut-in fanfic-fanfic, tapi author janji akan segera selesai saat bulan JUNI maksimal.

I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS! YOU ALL ROCKS!

AKTF OKAY?! Review if you don't mind.

Arigatou gozaimasu~~~


End file.
